


Testing Times.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: For  HerNoseStuckInABook,  a sequel to Grown up conversation, set some months later.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Testing Times.

" Next left "

" I know I can see the Sat Nav "

" I should have phoned to check they had them "

" They're bound to,....aren't they ?"

" You'd think so anyway, right at the crossroads "

" I can still see the Sat Nav love "

" I should have picked an alternative, just in case I mean "

" I'm sure I passed a few on the way "

" Left again "

" I know Kayleigh "

" Only trying to help John, these maps on the phone are great aren't they?"

" So is Sat Nav "

" Straight ahead " 

" Kayleigh ?" John said through his teeth.

" What ? " she asked grinning.

" Forget it ?"

" There, it's over there "

" Oh, so it is who'd have thought it ?"

" John !" 

" What ?"

" Be nice "

Despite his annoyance, John found Kayleigh's grin infectious.

It was only when John switched the engine and wipers off that they really became aware of the heavy rain rattling on the roof. John undid his seat belt.

" Where you going ?"

" I thought I'd go, save your hair "

" I'm going for a shower when we get back, and anyway I thought you'd be too embarrassed "

" Nope "

" I'll go, I want to "

" Why out here though, you could have bought one at ours ? "

" Ours?"

" The pharmacy at work stocks them you know ?"

" Of course I know, but how do you know ?"

" I know all the non drug stock in the pharmacy, I do the invoices "

"Fair enough "

" Mind you, perhaps this is best, for privacy like "

" I took your concerns on board just like you asked John, the public us and private us are totally separate"

" Aye well, okay then "

Suddenly Kayleigh sniggered.

" What ?"

" Nothing "

" Nothing my arse, come on out wi it "

" I'm just imagining your face if I got them off Joyce or Stella "

" Eh ?" 

" After last time "

" Why did you bring that up, I'd almost managed to erase that memory ?"

" I thought it was funny "

" Looking back perhaps, but it were mortifying at the time "

Kayleigh started giggling again.

" I told you I was going to get them, you stood in the queue with me "

" I thought it was only a matter of you buying them then slipping them in your bag "

" Where's the fun in that ?"

" Fun, fun ?"

" The look on your face was priceless "

" I'll never know how you convinced me to buy Jonnies at work ?"

" Urgh, you know I hate that term "

" What term, Jonnies ?"

Kayleigh slapped John's arm.

" Stop it, they're called condoms, French letters or little rubber friends John, don't be crude "

" I still don't know how you managed to convince me "

" Yes you do "

" Do ah ?" John looked at her puzzled.

" Yes, we'd run out, and you fancied some rumpy pumpy when we got home "

" Oh aye, right enough " John grinned.

" Joyce laughed about it "

" No bloody wonder, I'm standing next to you, and do you subtly pay for them then put them in your handbag and quietly slip away?"

" No "

" No, you in front of half a dozen members of my junior staff, ask if these come in different flavours….."

" Just letting her know you're well taken care of "

" All very admirable I'm sure, but did you have to ask if they came in different sizes, and I might add, ask if there were smaller ones in the back store?"

Kayleigh was sniggering .

" Funny ha ha "

Kayleigh slapped John's thigh, laughing.

" So now I'm know as wee willie winkie Redmond "

" No you're not "

" No ?"

" Quite the opposite actually "

" Eh ?"

" They think you're gifted and that I'm spoiled "

" How does that work ?"

" I implied you had a small willie "

" Fine I know "

" Which means you have a big one, get it ?" 

" No"

" When a woman jokes about her man having a small one, she's saying he has a big one really "

" Why not just say he's got a big one ?"

" Because that would be crass John, uncouth "

John sat thinking for a while.

" What if he really has a tiny willie, would you say it was big ?"

" No "

" What would you say ?"

" Nothing, you never let on if you've been cheated in the trouser department, you keep that to yourself "

" I'll never understand women "

" You're not meant to, women don't always understand women "

" Well that's cleared that up then " 

" Good "

Kayleigh buttoned up her Ted Baker trench coat, and after kissing John on the cheek, exited, turning her collar up against the cold rain she trotted across the street to the Pharmacy.

John turned the radio to the football and waited.

He had dozed off whilst waiting, Kayleigh opening the door stirred him.

" Well that was a bloody waste of time " Kayleigh said drying her hands with a tissue.

" What's in't bag then if they don't have any ?"

" Oh I got them okay "

" How is it a waste of time then love ?"

" Driving out here, so no one but us would know I bought them, so we could keep it secret ?"

" Uh huh "

" The girl on the counter is an ex of our Kieron, moved here three years ago"

" Shit "

" Indeed " 

" Will she tell him ?"

" I doubt it, she left him for his mate "

" So you got one ?"

" Three "

" To be sure to be sure eh ?" John grinned.

" What ?"

" Forget it, so head home yea ?"

" You know how these work do you ?"

" Yes, you wee on them "

" So we best home then "

" Right enough, there's enough of your piss been sprayed about in here as it is "

" Drive Johnathan "

" Home it is "

Kayleigh walked into the living room, John had a brew and a sandwich ready for her, she finished towel drying her hair, she had on her silk jammies and robe.

" Thank you John "

" Welcome babe "

She sat next to John on the settee and snuggled in , John put his arm around her, pulled her close and kissed her hair.

" Funny how settled this feels babe ,eh ?"

" I was just thinking that too, sorry for not moving in sooner "

" You're here now and that's what counts "

" I was thinking John "

" Uh, huh "

" I'm not going to do a test tonight "

" Okay, that's fine, any particular reason why the change of heart ?"

" No, I just want to chill out tonight, I either am or I'm not, either way , I'll still be the same tomorrow, won't I?"

" Suppose so "

" And if I'm not, I can dream I am for another night"

" Sweet dreams " John grinned.

" Best dreams John, the very best "

They held each other tight, and fell asleep that way, it was gone two when they headed upstairs.

The incessant rain beating on the window woke John about 7, Kayleigh was breathing gently, spooned in behind him, he decided to lie for another ten minutes, she woke him at nine with tea and toast,

" What do you want to do today John ?"

" Well as you're not dressed yet I thought we could try and make twins "

" That's not how twins are made John "

" I know I was just kidding "

" What about, twins or how's your father ?"

" Eh, twins obviously "

" Funny thing, conception, when you come to think of it ?"

" What do you mean love?"

" Well it's funny to think that you and me could have a mind blowing session before we go to work, and by the time your little tadpoles reach their target, the actual moment of conception John, I might be dishing out a sample of Dairylea Dunkers, or Cathedral city extra mature, just think John, you might have got me pregnant while I was bent over my stall "

" Had crossed my mind " John said under his breath.

" What John ?"

" Sort of blows your mind "

" Yes it does, it really does"

John glanced at Kayleigh and noticed she was staring into the distance, a contented smile on her face.

" So?" John asked as he put his cup down.

" Let me finish my breakfast at least, you sex maniac "

" So, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, when are you gonna do a test ? "

" Later maybe "

John shook his head ruefully, he gently reached across, and using his finger on Kayleigh's chin, turned her head to face him.

" Come on, what's going on ?"

" What do you mean ?"

" You know fine what I mean, you've been chomping at the bit to do a test since your period was late, dragged me into the wilderness of Lancashire to get said tests, and now you're reluctant, why ?"

" I'm scared "

" Of you not being pregnant?"

" Yes, and of me being pregnant"

" Explain please "

" I really really want to be pregnant, it's what I've been dreaming of since we got together John "

" I understand that, I want you to be too"

" But at the same time, I'm shitting myself in case I am "

" Fear of the unknown?"

" That, and the big belly, sore hips, huge boobs, stretch marks, morning sickness and all the other little things that mother nature gives you, not to mention the actual birth John, your mum said you and Paul were ten pounders ! "

" Aye, but you and Mandy were tiny according to your mum so it balances out eh ?"

" I suppose I could grasp on to that thought ?"

" Aye babe, you do that, you were tiny, so odd are …….." John smiled.

" Most of the Kitsons are small built right enough"

" Apart from your dad, and Kieron " John added.

" Uh huh "

" And your uncle Brian, oh and your cousin Clive, he's effing huge, and who's the other one, you know plays rugby League, red haired lad, works on the canal, …...big Colin, that's him Colin," John chuckled," He's as wide as he is tall, he's another enormous big………." John glanced at Kayleigh, her icy stare shut him up.

" Finished ?" She asked.

" Sorry babe " John said soberly. 

" I best hope I have girls then hadn't I ?"

John nodded vigorously.

" John I ….."

Suddenly Kayleigh threw off the bed clothes and ran to the ensuite, her hand to her mouth, retching.

A concerned John followed. He sat on the edge of the bath and held Kayleigh's hair up for her. She retched a few times and eventually threw up.

She hung over the toilet for a few minutes to let the nausea subside.

" I don't know how you can do that " she said weakly.

" Hold your hair ?"

" No, watch someone vomit, seeing it or smelling it makes me want to "

" Horses for courses I suppose, I'm like that wi blood "

" I never knew that "

" Have you never wondered why I'm the only manager who has never been a first aider ?"

" I just thought you didn't want to be "

" Nope, tried once, got to the video showing an arterial bleed, an that was it "

" What was what ?"

" Goodnight Vienna, I only fainted didn't ah ?"

" Seriously?"

" Out like a light, boom "

" That must have been embarrassing ?"

" Aye, but look on the bright side "

" And that is ?"

" The rest of the class got a real life casualty to practice the recovery position on "

Kayleigh squeezed John's hand and was sick again.

" Kay, did you have any nibbles last night or at work ?"

" No why ?"

" We've eaten the same meals the last few days, so this isn't food poisoning or owt like it, is it ?"

" John you don't think ………?"

" What I do think is that you best take that test "

" I will, but I'm a bit busy just now "

And again she retched.

John had gone down stairs to make a fresh pot of tea, Kayleigh followed and was sitting at the table just as the brew was ready.

" It's too early for morning sickness John, our Mandy was well on when she……"

" That means nowt, all women are different as are all pregnancies I might add "

" I don't want to get my hopes up John "

" You know you're going to have to do it ?"

" Yes, I best get it over with "

" There's no rush "

" Yes there is "

Kayleigh opened a drawer and took out the pregnancy test kit.

" Come on then John, let's go to the lav"

" Okay but no throwing piss okay ?"

" I dunno, one time you spray piss on your manager, and you're not allowed to forget it " Kayleigh smiled. 

" Psycho "

" Gay mute "

John kissed her forehead and hand in hand they walked to the downstairs toilet.

" So how does it work, I mean I know you piss on it, but……?."

" That's it really, I hold it midstream, wait for a minute or three, then check it "

" Not much really when you think of the implications, is it ?"

" No, I suppose not, right here goes "

Kayleigh went in and shut the door, she opened it a moment later, as she was drying her hands.

" Well ?"

" It's on that tissue " 

" And ?"

" My phones on timer, three minutes, well two fifteen now , oh wait fourteen, no my mistake thirteen…."

" Kayleigh!"

" Wait for the ping John "

They stood outside the door and hugged, it was the longest two plus minutes of their lives.

Kayleigh's phone pinged.

" Time up " 

She started towards the test on the side of the basin, then about turned.

" I can't look "

" Eh ?" 

" I can't look John, you look "

" Okay then " John started in.

Kayleigh grabbed his belt.

" No, don't look "

" Christ Kayleigh, one of us has to have a bloody look "

" Okay we'll look together "

" Right "

" Right "

Holding hands they walked in and looked at the indicator.

Straight faced, they turned towards each other.

Kayleigh's grin spread slowly, until it reached her eyes, she noticed John had a tear in his eye .

" We're gonna have a baby Kayleigh "

" We certainly are John "

Suddenly she squealed with delight.

She grabbed John's arms and they jumped up and down together.

" Yes, yes, yes , I did it John , I did it , I got pregnant, I'm going to be a mum "

Suddenly she stopped and looked into John's eyes.

" Thank you Johnathan "

" It was my pleasure love, literally "

" I mean for trusting me enough to do this, for believing in me, for choosing me "

" This baby is gonna have the most beautiful mum, and the best "

" I'll tell your mum you said that "

" I'll bloody tell her I said it " John chuckled. 

" Thank you for loving me "

" You're determined to make me cry aren't you ?"

Kayleigh had already started bubbling, John joined her.

Soon the sat side by side on the couch,

" I'm gonna do another John " Kayleigh said as she got up.

" Why ?"

" To be sure "

" Fair enough "

A few minutes later she was back.

John nodded, she nodded back with an ear to ear smile.

" Do you think …….?"

" No "

" No what ?", 

"I don't think you need to use the third one "

"What if I'm wrong ?"

" You're not "

" But what if I……?"

John grabbed Kayleigh by the shoulders.

" Kayleigh Kitson, you are up the duff, up the stick, in the pudding club, knocked up pregnant, get it ?"

" Yes, yes I did, I do, I'm so excited John " Kayleigh screamed.

" Really, you hid it well "

" Do you think we should tell people, I mean I reckon I must be about six weeks, most people wait until the first scan ……?"

" Kayleigh "

" I know that's conventional, but we're not a conventional couple are we……?"

" Kayleigh "

" I mean perhaps we should wait eh ?"

" Kayleigh I……"

" To be on the safe side, but then again "

" Kayleigh darling ….."

" I'll explode John, there's no way I can wait that long "

" Kayl……"

" We'll tell our mums, and our siblings, but not tell work or anyone else, not just yet "

" Kayleigh "

" If you're okay with that, are you ?"

" Yes "

" Are you okay John ?"

" Yea why ?"

" You haven't said much ?"

" Have I not, funny that ".

John made more tea, while Kayleigh sat grinning.

" Here" 

" Thanks "

" So, do you want to phone, or do it face to face, telling our families?"

"Face to face "

" Right let's get showered and dressed " John headed for the door.

" Oh it's like that is it, gone off me already "

" Eh ?"

" You were getting frisky earlier "

" Get your arse upstairs and I'll show you I've not gone off you lady "

" Oh you're so masterful, when I let you be "

" Go on, move it " 

" Ow " John smacked Kayleigh's bum as she passed.

" So, who first ?" John said as he buckled up.

" Your mum "

" My mum ?"

" Yes, she needs some good news "

John nodded to Kayleigh. 

" Thank you, she does "

" Go then Johnathan, don't keep her waiting "

" Hello you two, what brings you here on a Saturday ? " Joan said kissing Kayleigh on the cheek.

" Heading to Bury, so we thought we'd nip in " John replied.

Joan noticed a sly smile pass between John and Kayleigh, she took a quick look at Kayleigh's left hand, still no ring .

" Oh well " she thought " I can hope ".

John and Kayleigh were sitting on Joan's settee, having tea, Joan kept seeing Kayleigh raising her eyebrows and furtively nod towards her. John kept smiling back.

" So mam ? "

" Uh huh ?"

" You got your Christmas list written out yet?"

" Yes, why ?"

" Just curious "

Joan wasn't convinced, the fact that Kayleigh's grin was getting wider suggested something was up.

" Who's on it ?"

" The usual suspects "

" Nana, Paul, me, Claire and Kayleigh and the three grandchildren ? " John smiled. 

" Aye the usu…….., three ? Joan shrieked. " Did you say three ?"

John just nodded.

Joan looked at Kayleigh and nodded, Kayleigh nodded back.

Joan ushered Kayleigh up and hugged her.

" Oh darling, I'm so happy for the two of you, my god another little Redmond "

" Thanks Joan "

" Or Kitson, I didn't mean to suggest nowt Kayleigh love"

" No, it'll be Redmond, I'll be proud to have John's name "

" So what did your mum say, I bet she's overjoyed eh ? "

" She doesn't know yet mum " John answered, for Kayleigh. 

" I wanted you to know first. " Kayleigh said, taking Joan's hand.

" You have no idea how that makes me feel love, that is so nice of you "

" Us" John said in the background. 

" No John, this was Kayleigh."

Once again an emotional Joan gripped Kayleigh in a huge hug.

" Your mum was over the moon John " Kayleigh said, as she waved goodbye to a still beaming Joan.

" No wonder, but I bet she expected to see a ring "

" I saw her look at my hand when I went in right enough "

" I know "

" Look John about that….."

The phone ringing interrupted Kayleigh.

" John ?"

" Hiya nana "

" Is Kayleigh there John ?"

" I'm here nana "

" Congratulations both of you, your mums just off the phone, I'll see you on Sunday love so don't bother traipsing over to mine, I'll still expect a big hug though "

" You'll get that nana " John replied.

" I weren't talking to you soft lad, and fine you know it " 

Kayleigh giggled.

" Take care love, I'll see you on Sunday tara "

" Bye na…….oh, she's gone"

" Just head for Paul's then John "

" Sure ?"

" I'm gonna tell Mandy last, because I'll never get away from her, you know that right ?"

" Right "

" Try to keep a straight face this time eh " John said as they stood at Paul's door

" I'm just so happy "

John and Kayleigh were mid kiss when the door opened.

" Put him down love, you don't know where he's been ." Paul said as he saw them.

Kayleigh let go of John's collar.

" I know exactly where he's been Paul Redmond, thank you very much" Kayleigh replied as she headed past him.

Paul smiled and shook his head as the younger couple headed in, Kayleigh was never stuck for an answer.

" Oh you heading out ?"

Kayleigh had noticed Claire putting her coat on .

" The kids are at my mums, but they can wait a minute or ten, what brings you out this way ?"

" We were headed to Mandy's and we thought we'd pop in "

" We're in the opposite direction " Paul said, matter of factly.

" Looks like we've been rumbled Kayleigh eh ?"

" Sure does John "

Kayleigh was looking at Claire, she could see a smile of expectation forming on the tall blondes face.

" You've something to tell us ?" Claire asked.

" More sort of need a favour actually"

" Bloody knew it" Paul said, " On the beg "

" Paul ! " Claire admonished.

" Well it's more need to ask you something really "

John continued and then nodded to Kayleigh.

" Will you be our child's godparents?" Kayleigh asked with a smile.

" Eh ?" Paul was confused.

" Oh my god " Claire was shocked.

Kayleigh looked at her and nodded.

Claire walked over and hugged Kayleigh tightly.

" Definitely?"

" I've done two tests, both positive "

" Am I missing something here ?" Paul asked, shrugging.

" Kayleigh is pregnant you idiot " Claire scolded.

" Wow " 

" Is that it ,wow ?" John asked, smiling.

Paul hugged Kayleigh and John in turn.

" You know this means you're stuck wi him love, he's yours forever now ?" Paul quipped.

" He's always been mine forever Paul, didn't you know that ?"

" Aye love I did "

John and Kayleigh spent a lovely half hour at Paul and Claire's, they came away knowing that this child already had people clamouring to be babysitters.

Kayleigh was bubbly with excitement as they headed to her parents, it seemed each person she told, made it all the more real to her.

Bill opened the door.

" Why are you knocking, you know this is your home, both of you, you're always welcome ?"

" Who is it Bill ?" Brenda asked as she entered the hall to look.

Brenda looked at a smiling Kayleigh. 

" You are, aren't you ?" Brenda all but whispered to her eldest.

Kayleigh nodded, her smile becoming even wider.

" How far gone ?" Brenda asked.

Bill looked at Brenda and Kayleigh in turn.

" Six weeks I reckon "

" Oh lovey, I can't tell you how happy I am for you , you've waited so long "

Bill looked at John, he was beaming from ear to ear, then he looked at Kayleigh as Brenda took her hands and stared at her.

" Jesus, I can be slow at times eh, don't you dare answer that Redmond ?"

Bill hugged John and patted him on the back, Kayleigh jumped into her father's arms and hugged him tight.

With even more tea, they sat in the Kitsons spacious lounge and talked.

" I feel like I want to say well done John, but well you know ?"

" I Bill I do "

" I will say congratulations though "

" I appreciate it, I really do "

" Well Kayleigh love, about time seems to be the best thing to say to you "

" Bill, give the lass peace "

" Only joking Brenda, I'm stoked for you babe, I really am " Bill said, kissing Kayleigh's cheek.

" Look Kayleigh this will sound harsh, but you take no chances do you understand me, no lifting, no drinking and watch what you eat "

" I'm not 12 mum "

" Exactly, you're what's classed as an older first time mum, you need to make sure you do everything right, by the book, no exceptions, understand "

" Yes "

Brenda reached over and took Kayleigh's hand.

" Kayleigh?"

" What ?"

" No exceptions, you owe it to yourself to have this baby "

Kayleigh squeezed her mum's hand.

" I know that mum, honestly "

" Good " 

" Good "

" I hope Mandy offers us dinner "

" That would be nice right enough, but no more tea eh ?"

" God no John, I'm tea'd out "

" Never thought I'd hear that "

" Never thought I'd say it , is tea alright in pregnancy?"

" Dunno, we best buy a book or something "

" Aye best we do "

" I still don't know how to tell her John?"

" We'll just talk as normal, and see if a situation presents itself"

" Assuming it does "

" It will "

" She knows me better than mum does, and mum knew right away "

" If she sees you smiling she'll probably think that despite your protests, I finally proposed……"

" About us getting eng……."

" Steve's waving " John nodded, " sorry love, I interrupted, what were you gonna say "

Kayleigh sighed.

" It doesn't matter John "

" Sure ?"

" Yes "

" Right let's go " John got out and walked to Kayleigh's side of the car.

" So do you want to stay for dinner ?"

" Kinda hoped you would ask Mand " Kayleigh chuckled.

" Well the kids are at Steve's mums so there's plenty, steak and chips okay ?"

" Yes thanks ?"

" You changed your foundation Kay ?" The younger sister asked.

" No "

" Your blusher then ?" 

" No why ?"

" You have a bit of a glow about you "

" Do ah ?"

" I just said didn't ah ?"

" ……...I can ask around Steve, see if there's anywhere in the area " John was deep in conversation with Steve as they entered the kitchen.

" Thanks buddy, that would be grand "

" What are you looking for now ?" Mandy asked her husband.

" A new compressor "

" Boys and their toys " Kayleigh quipped.

" That was grand Mandy " John said as he pushed his empty plate away from him.

" Kayleigh didn't think so " 

" It is Mand , I've just lost my appetite lately "

" Any particular reason ?"

" You know the usual "

" Your period ?"

" No, my pregnancy "

Steve had to slap Mandy on the back to stop her choking, she had just taken a bite of steak when Kayleigh made her comment. 

" Seriously " Mandy shrieked. 

Kayleigh nodded, Mandy leapt to her feet and grabbed her sister, she held her for a long time the two of them crying happy tears. Steve had come around and him and John hugged.

" Congratulations buddy, I'm stoked for the two of you "

" Thanks Steve "

" Right you " Steve said as he walked over to Kayleigh.

Steve took his turn to hug Kayleigh, whilst Mandy hugged John.

Eventually all four sat at the table. 

" Have you done tests ?" Mandy asked holding Kayleigh's hand.

" I did two, both were positive "

" Good ones ?"

" Clearblue "

" Aye, they're reliable, so how far on do you think ?"

" Six or seven weeks I reckon"

" Best if you go to your G.P, get it confirmed babe "

" I was sick this morning, and I dunno, I sort of feel pregnant Mand "

" You probably are, oh Kayleigh I'm so, so happy for the two of you, I'm ecstatic truth be told "

" Thank you "

" Right let's you and me go sit in the comfy seats, Steve and John can tidy up, you are okay with that guys ?"

" Aye"

" No problem "

Kayleigh preceded Mandy into the lounge. Mandy shut the door behind her, an action noticed by Kayleigh. 

" Mums given me a lecture already Mand "

" What are you on about ?"

" Taking care of myself and baby "

" Good for her, but that's not what I was gonna talk about "

" Oh, okay then, what's on your mind ?"

" Let John propose "

" I've been trying to talk to him about that, but we keep getting interrupted "

" Has he not tried then, lately I mean"

" Not since we had our grown up conversation about starting a family "

" The conversation where you told him you'd not get engaged when pregnant or pregnant when engaged?"

" That one yes "

" I told you then that I thought you were wrong, the man's madly in love with you, and now that you're having his baby, having part of him, don't you think he deserves to get all of you?"

Kayleigh smiled.

" Yes I do Mandy "

" Really ?" A surprised Mandy asked.

" Yes, I'm going to tell him I've changed my mind , and he can propose if he wants "

" You can do better than that for him "

" Can I ?"

" Yes "

" How ?"

" Well…………."

" You're not saying much John, you okay pal ?"

" I'm a bit stunned to be honest mate, I mean I know we've been trying for a few months now, but to know that she is, well it's still a shock "

" Good shock I hope " 

" The best shock in the world Steve mate, never in my life have I felt this good, felt so, so complete "

Steve chuckled, 

" Wait until you're changing shitty nappies and doing feeds at three in the morning, I don't know what you'll be feeling mate, but I'd guess it won't be complete "

It was John's turn to chuckle. Steve washed down the countertop and then the two men joined the women in the lounge.

It was late when Kayleigh and John left the Bury semi. Kayleigh was in a thoughtful mood, John was relieved, he had worried that Kayleigh would get too excited and either have a panic attack, or start to worry about what was to come.

She lay back in her seat thinking, every now and again lifting John's left hand and kissing it.

All too soon John pulled into their driveway.

" You know John, I've almost got everything I've ever wanted "

" That's nice to know "

" I'm serious John, I wanted a nice home, and we have that, I wanted a man to love me "

" Well you certainly have that "

" I wanted a great relationship with a man I trusted more than anything, I have that with you "

" Nice to know "

" And I wanted a baby "

" And now you have it all "

Kayleigh twisted in her seat to face John.

" No ,there's something missing John "

" What ?"

" Knowing I have you……"

" You have me babe, make no mistake "

" Forever I mean John "

" You've got me forever babe, just you wait and see " John chuckled.

" John, look at me "

" What babe ?"

" Will you marry me ?"

" Of course I told you that ages ago "

" No, that's not what I mean , look John, don't get out , just sit okay ?"

" Eh ?"

" Wait here " Kayleigh pointed into the footwell, " okay ?"

" No worries " 

John watched as Kayleigh got out and walked to his side of the car, with a huge grin she opened his door.

" What are you upto lady " John chuckled.

Kayleigh knelt next to John.

" Johnathan Martin Redmond, will you marry me ?"

" Are you serious ?"

" Of course I am "

" Yes of course I'll marry you, you mad bint, I'd have asked you long before now if you'd bloody let me"

" Well you don't have to ask now do you ?"

" No, I don't " 

Kayleigh sighed.

" Now John, I do have everything, and more "

Hand in hand, they walked into their tidy little family home.

John was snuggled in behind Kayleigh, her hands on his as he held her imaginary baby bump.

" What changed your mind babe?"

" About getting married ?"

" Uh huh "

" Well I thought that now I know you're not firing blanks, I might as well keep you for my next child "

" You what? "

" Now I know you're not jaffa , I'll keep you "

" I'm not jaffa?"

" I know you're not " Kayleigh giggled.

" You've done it again haven't you ? " John asked.

"Played you like a banjo?"

" Uh huh "

" Yes I have " again she giggled.

" Night night psycho "

" Night night gay mute ".


End file.
